Reidoth the Druid
Overview Reidoth is a Human Druid and a self appointed protector of the area in and around Neverwinter Wood. He is a nomadic traveler who rarely speaks or meets with others, but he has a longstanding friendship with the Alderleaf family of Halflings. He is short with his words but true with his deeds, often protecting nature from the destructive forces of civilization, and at times the other way around. Physical Description His is a gaunt, older gentleman with a long white beard that curls to a point in the middle of his chest. He wears grey robes that have small twigs and leaves encrusted into them due to his constant travel through the wilderness. He is rather thin and always seems to have a gruff expression on his face. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) Reidoth was first mentioned to the party by Sister Garaele who mentioned he might be able to help them locate the Cragmaws' main base as the Druid has a reputation for knowing his way around the lands of the Neverwinter Wood area. She points them in the direction of Qelline Alderleaf, a longtime friend of Reidoth's, in order to find out where to find him. Qelline told them he will most likely be out at Thundertree as well as telling them he would most likely be able to help them. She also told them not to confuse his curt and blunt nature with bad intentions or disrespect. They set out later that day in order to find the Druid. During their exploration of Thundertree, the party met with Reidoth as planned. He offered them sanctuary from the peril of the ruined town in his sparse squat before warning them of the dangers in the area. He revealed to them the presence of a young Green Dragon in the area to the North as well as Giant Spiders hidden among the old houses. He also mentioned the recent arrival of strange people in the East of the village, who the party later encounter (believing them to be members of the Cult of the Dragon). Reidoth tells the party about the Emerald Enclave as well as him being a member, stating that he curates the area of Neverwinter Wood on their behalf, keeping the balance between the forces of Civilization and Nature. Agreeing that the Cragmaw Goblins are a treat to this natural balance he reveals to the party the location of Cragmaw Castle, their main base and likely holding place of Gundren Rockseeker. After the party returned to his squat, having just made a terrible deal with Venomfang, Reidoth admonished the group for their foolishness. He warned them that the Dragon would be far more difficult to deal with if he is allowed to inhabit a better lair, suggesting that the party find a way to get out of their deal or make the Dragon retreat from taking the castle. However, he also noted that once the different groups of civilization learn of the castle it will likely cause a power vacuum as each side tries to take control of the fortification. He states that the Dragon might be the best option for the natural balance as the holder of the castle. He told the group that the Emerald Enclave are not in any position to help them in such a short time window but if they manage to secure the castle he will attempt to help them should they wish. Finally he agreed to meet them in Phandalin when they oust the Goblins. Category:Emerald Enclave Member